The Darkness in Love
by Paper-Doodle
Summary: AU Can a vampire truly love a human, or is it a diffrent kind of lust? There is always a darkness in any kind of love. A/R *shonen-ai*
1. Chapter 1

A new Story (gasp) this one might be my favorite at the moment.

**Warning: ** This story will contain yaoi in later chapters, if you do not like do not read, if you do continue to read please don't say I didn't warn you!

Chapter 1

A dark gray cat sat on the dew covered grass in the cool, early morning. His ears perked as a sound met them. The feline looked up at the shadowy figure and greeted it with a mew.

"Good morning to you..." the figure crouched down and scratched the cat's ear "You're a sweat little thing...sorry about this."

Roxas placed the cat on the wooden porch and knocked on the door. He quickly jumped onto the roof just as the door opened. The blond watched as the cat limped into the house, blood weeping from the puncture wounds on his hind leg.

"Hey...I thought you hated cats Blondie." Riku landed behind Roxas and folded his arms.

"And I thought you hated the morning sun" Roxas looked at the other. "Besides it was just a snack, or would you prefer me to feed on humans?" The blond ran his tongue over the corner of his mouth, finishing what was left of the felines blood.

He looked up and watched the silver haired teen and fellow vampire leap next to him.

"Heh, you'll be tasting fur for the next week you know."

Roxas rolled his eyes "So what are you doing out, you're usually locked up in your room at the hour."

"I come baring a message from our "wonderful" elder." Riku cleared his throat and continued in a booming voice. " 'Return to the castle at one...'" A small chuckle escaped the teen's lips "Roxy's in trouble."

Roxas hissed and swiped at Riku, who jumped backwards still chuckling.

Roxas walked down the long hall, heading towards the one room the elder was known to be in at the moment. Many of his "brethren" greeted him as he walked.

"Ro-xa-s!" a chipper voice sang.

The blond was caught off guard as he was pinned to the ground by a brunet, a large smile of the "attacker's" face.

"Where were you Rox, we were going swimming last night." Sora pouted.

Roxas pushed his cousin away and sat up. "Easy Sor, or do you want to end up like last time?"

Sora jumped back from Roxas, the blond shook his head and smirked.

"Ah, Welcome home Onii-san!"

Roxas saw Namine running to hug him, he smiled at the small girl.

"Hey Nami." Roxas ruffled the girl's hair, who in return hug him tighter.

"So where _were _you last night?" Sora asked again growing impatient.

"My thoughts exactly." a voice echoed through the hall. Each vampire that was in the hall stopped, looking around.

In one swoop Xemnas stood in front of the three. The vampires all quickly bowed to their elder, all saying "Good Morning Xemnas-sama."

"Roxas you were to report to me as soon as you returned." Xemnas folded his arms.

"M-my apologies, Sire...it was my fault." Sora bowed his head lower.

"Very well...come along young one, you have some explaining to do." Xemnas turned and headed towards his office.

Roxas sighed and followed quickly behind the gray haired elder.

"_I wonder what happened __this__ time." _Roxas could hear one vampire think. The blond sighed again.

"Sit down." Xemnas sat his large chair behind this desk.

Roxas sat across from him, keeping his gaze low. Xemnas folded his arms and looked at the blond.

"Where did you go last night...you know you have a curfew?" One of Xemnas' eyebrows rose question ally.

"I...just...need some fresh air...after being stuck in this castle for the past few days." Roxas glanced up at Xemnas to see his reaction.

"And what did you do?" the gray haired vampire asked.

"I stayed close...I only went as far as the closest neighborhood ...and I...had a little snack." Roxas shifted nervously. "It was just a cat, I didn't kill it!"

"So you haven't..." Xemnas trailed off.

"No...not yet..." Roxas looked to the ground.

"You do understand your time is almost among us young one." Xemnas stood and walked over to his window, his back to Roxas.

"Yes Master..." Roxas sighed, his shoulder's slouching.

"Good...you may leave."

Roxas quickly stood and rushed towards the door.

"Oh, one more thing." Roxas turned around, his face meeting Xemnas' hand. "Pull a stunt like that again and you _will _suffer."

Roxas quickly nodded and ran out of the elder's office. He hissed in pain as he rubbed his stinging cheek and winced at the pain.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is going to be a fun fan fiction to write. So please review and No Flames, thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright chapter two coming at ya!

Chapter 2

"Come on Larxene hurry up with that order will ya we're really busy today!" Axel exclaimed to his co-worker glancing over his shoulder at her.

The blonde glared at Axel "Excuse me! Who has been working here longer than you?!" Larxene snapped as she poured coffee into three paper cups. "Sorry for the wait, enjoy." Larxene smiled sweetly to the customer as she handed him the three cups of coffee.

Axel gave a small sigh as he sat down on his stool. "It was like a mad house in here! Why are we so busy all of a sudden?" Axel gave a groan and buried his face into his arms.

"It's the start of summer Axel, tourist are coming to 'enjoy the wonderful sights of our island' and need a pick me up." Larxene leaned her back against the counter and folded her arms.

The bell on the coffee shop's door rang as a new customer entered. Larxene turned to take the customers order while Axel continued to complain into his arms.

"Welcome, how may I help you?" Larxene gave a the new comer on of her 'customer sweet' smiles.

"Large decaf, two sugars, no cream please."

Axel lifted his head slightly to peek at the customer. His eyes widened at the small, pale, blond boy in front of him. Roxas glanced at him and rolled his eyes.

_'Cute kid...tourist? He's pale enough I've never seen him before...hmm' _Axel's thoughts rang in Roxas' head.

'_Ugh, annoying creep...' _Roxas sighed and looked away.

"Here you go Roxas...enjoy." Larxene gave the boy his order. Roxas gave a small nod as a thanks and walked to a small table near the shaded end of the store front.

"Who is that?" Axel looked at Roxas then to Larxene. "You know him?"

"His name is Roxas; I've known him for a while; we go back a little." Larxene looked at Axel and raised an eyebrow "...Why...?"

"Oh...no reason." Axel avoided his co-workers glare; the red head jumped over the counter, making his way over to Roxas a grin curled his lips.

"Axel, no...get back here." Larxene's glare became more intense as Axel drew closer to the small blond. "...That idiot."

Axel leaned on the wall behind Roxas' seat his grin grew wider. "So..."

"Not interested..." Roxas didn't even look at the red head and took a small sip of his beverage.

Axel's grin vanished and was replaced with a look of shock "But I-"

"Don't even ask" After another sip Roxas stood still not looking at Axel "See ya Larxene, tell everyone I say hi okay."

"Yea, and tell Sora and Riku I say hey!"

Roxas gave a small wave over his shoulder and left the coffee shop. Axel stood in his spot, a confused look on his face.

"I told you not to go over there." Larxene smirked and she looked at Axel.

Axel sighed and hung his head "I didn't even say five words to him!"

"Axel! Quit your gripping and get back to work!" Marluxia slammed his hands on the counter. "Or do you want an hour's pay taken away...again!"

"S-Sorry boss!"

tttttttttttttt

"I hate summer...Roxas make it winter, please!" Sora whined as he rolled on the grass. "It's too hot and the sun is out too long..."

"You didn't have to come out Sora besides I thought you were spending the day with Riku." Roxas looked over the rim of his sun glasses at the brunet.

"He's sleeping right now, and...he threw me out of his room...for uh keeping him awake..." Sora pouted and gave a loud groan. "So what did Xemnas-sama want?"

"I missed my curfew..."

"Pfft, your telling me!"

"Master also wanted to know about...you know..." Roxas sighed and hugged his knees to his chest.

"You still haven't...have you?" Sora sat up and leaned towards the blond. "Your time is almost-"

"I know Sora!...I just..." Roxas growled and lowered his head "I don't want just someone; I mean, you and Riku, I want something like that..."

Sora hugged Roxas around the shoulders "Hey don't worry everything will be fine. I'm sure you can find someone soon!"

Roxas smirked and gave a small nod "Yea, your right...for once your optimism comes in handy."

Sora gave Roxas a big grin. "Well it's about time. Can we get out of this sun; I'm going to burn to a crisp soon."

Roxas stood and walked towards a large shady tree "So you want to go for a swim tonight? It's going to rain so no one will be out." Roxas folded his arms behind his neck. "I don't need to go hunting yet so..."

"Heck yea!" Sora jumped up and clung to Roxas. "This time you better keep your promise!"

Roxas chuckled "Okay, okay." Roxas ruffled Sora's hair.

xxxxxxxx

Hm...so what is it that Roxas must do? Hmm...Review with a guess okay.


End file.
